The Pasts' Present
by Renu
Summary: People say that the past is a foreign country, they do things differently there. But how differently can the past change you from the person you are now. Follow Hermione as she rediscovers herself and her past-self, whilst trying to balance living with her mate and the Delacour veela flock. But add in theoretical science and watch the mayhem occur. (ON HIATUS)
1. Intro

**_Intro_**

In the darkness of the night, a silhouette of a girl lying on the ground disturbs the stillness of the night. "ARGHHHHH! Hah hah." Her heavy breath riddled with pain as she clutches her head as if trying to claw her own head off. Suddenly her screams stop, like a nightmare fading away in the wakefulness of the morning sun.

The girl slowly rises off the ground, her brown eyes as dead as the soil beneath her feet. She cranes her head upwards looking at the stars in the sky emotionless. Breathing in deeply she revels in the cool air that's helping to slow down the pounding of her heart. "Dear god" she mutters to herself "what have you done. What are these memories rushing through my mind? Whose are they? Who am I?"

"..." Silence follows her statement though she didn't expect an answer either. She turns and walks towards the path she came from not bothered by the fireflies gracing the night with their lightshow; illuminating the face of one Hermione Granger. Former brains of the golden trio.

Somewhere else lying peacefully in her bed lays Fleur Delacour. Her blonde hair splayed beautifully on her pillow like a design specifically made for this moment of rest. Her hair shining like a beacon under the moon as she breaths softly caught in a dreamless sleep. A gust of wind blows in through the open window causing the blonde to pull the blanket closer to her body. Her hand seeking out warmth for a body that's meant to be there only to be met with cold sheets. Her eyes dart open and like a bolt of lightning she sits up peering around the dim room looking for a clue as to where her lover went.

/click/ The door opens quietly but not enough as the veela head shoots to where the sound came from to see Hermione looking sheepishly back at her trying to close the door without disturbing anyone further. "Mon amie, where did you go?" Fleur whispers as to not draw any attention from the other residences of the house.

"Sorry Fleur, I couldn't sleep that well you know how I am when I'm some other bed that's not my own and when I woke up, the night was so beautiful I had to take a stroll" Hermione replies. Well, she wasn't lying per say since that is part of the reason she left the Delacour residence to wander around the forests in France. She couldn't tell the other girl what had happened...

Smiling back at her Fleur beckoned the girl towards the bed. Understanding the request, Hermione took off her coat and laid back down on the bed next to Fleur as the French girl wrapped her arm around the brunette in a hug, snuggling into Hermione's neck. Hugging the girl back tightly Hermione thought that no, she could not tell the blonde of the memories that were coming back to her...of a time and place not her own. She wouldn't be able to understand. Heck the Gryffindor barely understood the situation herself , she wouldn't want to worry the blonde Delacour if it was nothing but her own mind casting illusions or an unknown head trauma. No, she would confirm whether these...images or memories were real or not.

All this while, in all the 21 years of her life, she had always been so sure of who she was. Hermione Granger, brains of the golden trio, smartest witch her age. But now, her very existence is being plagued. Like an amnesia patient who had accepted the reality of their lost time; she could not comprehend whether some unnamed god was playing tricks on her. To bring back thoughts long forgotten, their unneeded remembrance.

Twisted. The idea that her gut instinct was going against everything she stood for during her time as one of the trio. Yet, her mind was not going into overdrive from fear. In fact, it was calm, almost as if she unconsciously knew that _SHE_ could help. Ironic really that the person who can shed some light on this situation is considered one of the darkest person in magical society.

She had no choice though because if these memories spoke the truth of the situation then _that person,_ the person who knew her best at least in that distant past was _HER_... Bellatrix Lestrange.

 **Hey everyone, as you can see I'm back for a short while with a new series. Its different from charming girl but I hope you all like it. If you like the intro tell me what you think with a review. If i made any mistake's I deeply apologise and will try to make any changes that are necessary. If you don't like it, its fine you can tell me since I'm just playing with this idea right now and seeing how people take to it. If you read my last story give me a shout out on what hope to see in this story that you liked from the last one, or what you didn't see in the last story and hope to see in this one. :D The next chapter will hopefully be out by tomorrow so keep an eye out yeah.**

 **PS! I know you may be a bit confused right now but I have my reasons. The next chapter shall clarify these and no its not a dark themed story sorry**


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, have I thoroughly confused you with the first chapter? Haha good that's the point, hopefully you get a bit of an idea where I'm going with this story cause of this chapter. Please do review if you don't understand things and I will add explanations in the next chapter as I move along with the story._

 **The next day**

Hermione and Fleur went down to have breakfast with the Delacour brood. By brood I mean a few members of the clan. Few meaning a few dozen of them. "'EEEEERRRRRMIIONE!" screeched Gabrielle as she practically mauled the Brit over.

" /Oof/ G-good morning to you to Gabby" Hermione says as she gets off the floor, petting the younger blonde's head. The preteen hanging on to her like a she was a cuddly teddy bear whose purpose in life is to be squished.

Worry gleaming in her eyes, Fleur yanks Hermione out of the younger sisters grip. "Gabrielle desole, let her go you'll kill her with your iron grip."

Sticking her tongue out, the younger of the two replies "you're just jealous that 'ermione would rather be hugged by me than you."

"Quio?! " Fleur shrieks looking scandalised. "Excusi-moi, I think I didn't hear you properly. Would you care to repeat yourself" she continues with an innocent face but with a smile that said 'you better answer correctly or you'll end up six feet under.'

Sweatdropping (-_-ll) Hermione gets between the two trying to stop the impending argument. As she was trying to do so she hears the sound of giggles. Remembering that they weren't alone, the brunette looks towards Fleur's cousins with a nervous smile and rubs the back of her head. One of the girls Adrianna motions her over to leave the two to their argument. Sighing Hermione walks over only to be enveloped yet again but, instead of just a pair of arms she's getting smushed in all directions by a horde of beautiful women. 'Man, if I was a lesser person I'm pretty sure I would have fainted from blood loss' she thinks accepting her fate.

"/Clap clap/ Come now girls, we can't kill off Fleur's mate simply because she is très mignon" Apolline declared with an amused grin as she watched the flock carefully , each girl trying to sneakily grab Hermione into their arms, only to have another one of the girls smack said arms away. "It is time for breakfast, the most important meal of the day, isn't that right Hermione."

"Yes yes, Oui" Hermione replies her head nodding quickly as she pries, the various hands, off her person in order to make her escape. Before quickly running off towards the dining room.

"I CALL DIBS ON SITTING NEXT TO 'ERMIONE" Joyanna, one of Fleur's more mischievous cousin, shrieks before taking off following the path Hermione escaped towards. This leads to all hell breaking lose with screams of "Not fair!" and "Don't touch my mate!" Now, whoever thought, it would be lovely having a group of beautiful supermodel worthy women chasing after you, was an awesome idea needs to seriously reconsider their life choices. Because those women right behind Hermione were hungry for blood aka attention, which Hermione was to provide. God bless the soul of our young Gryffindor.

Fortunately, after the events at breakfast, which shall never be spoken of but will forever be known as the 2016 Kitchen Wars due to the fact, lord only knows how Hermione was able to find pancake in her clothes but her clothes being perfectly clean on the outside and having to spend the last half hour trying to get Gabby of the ceiling. But I digress, Hermione was going through the books in the library of the Delacour mansion after the breakfast ordeal whilst Fleur, who was never too far away, was with a few of her cousins. Some of whom were lounging, chatting, or just reading like normal teenagers their age.

Scanning through the different books in front of her, Hermione had honestly wanted to just read every single book there because of their uniqueness or simply just to train her French. However, as she was about to reach out for a book, she felt a pull in her gut to continue searching. Searching for what exactly, she did not know but she has a feeling it would have to do with the sudden rush of memories that made her head ache last night to the point of almost collapsing. It was a strange feeling like she was here before but not at the same time. Perhaps just a sense of deja vu? Or maybe it was something much more. The memories had confused even the smartest witch her age, they made her feel so many things and yet nothing at all. Like she was part of a one person audience to a story that could only be seen by herself. Following her gut instinct, she went further left till she was at the corner of the library, and there she saw it. An old tome like book, seemingly untouched in years.

Noticing her mate's strange behaviour Fleur went up to her and placed a hand on the younger girls' shoulder, which startled Hermione. "I didn't mean to scare you chérie, is something the matter, does it have something to do with not being able to sleep last night."

Silently applauding the French girls' sharp mind Hermione tried to ease her worries simply saying that the tome looked interesting because it was old and seemed to be a good read. Apolline being able to see the book from afar noted " Ah that old thing, I haven't seen it in years. My how it brings back memories" her eyes softening in nostalgia.

"Maman, what book is it?" asked Fleur curiously.

Turning to look at her daughter whilst caressing the cover of the book "It is a series of fairytale's about a group of mystical people, and their adventures. You're grandmere used to read this to me and your aunts when we were little girls."

"Oh, but why didn't you read it to us when we were younger maman?" Fleur asked curiously.

Frowning a bit Apolline replied "I had wanted to but I was not able to find it. I thought it had gotten lost somewhere in the house but it had been here all along" she chuckles a bit in amusement "How foolish I was to not search in the library a bit more."

The mother daughter conversation was broken by a soft cough "So ummm would it be okay for me to read them Mrs Delacour."

Staring at the girl emotionless, a teasing smirk makes it way up until it became a full blown grin as the older Delacour leans into the young witches personal space "Well, you can if you call me Apolline instead of Mrs Delacour." '

Blushing furiously at having the woman face so close to hers "B-b-but won't that be rude? O-o"

Laughing out loud Apolline says "We are practically family now, after all you are Fleur's mate, and I as well as the rest of the flock are quite fond of you as well. There is no needs for such formalities" she finishes with a dismissive wave, passing the book to Hermione and giving the girl a swift kiss on her cheek before disappearing like a hurricane leaving tomato red face Hermione in its wake.

"MAMAN!" was heard vibrating through the estate's wall causing the woman to laugh merrily as she made her way down the hall.

A few hours had past with no major incidents as nobody wanted to disturb Hermione from the book she had picked up. The girl looked so engrossed in it that Fleur almost felt jealous of the book. Almost because no she was not petty enough to grab it and throw it across the room and her patience towards the lost of attention didn't have anything to do with the fact that Hermione was leaning on her as she read. And it CERTAINLY have absolutely NOTHING to do with the fact that her cousins were looking at her with pouts not heir faces wanting to be near Hermione as well. If only the damn book was not in the way. Nope. Ain't nobody was mad at all.

Hermione in the meantime felt like she was in a trance. The stories being told were exact mirror images of the memories she had gained. She could almost feel the sword in her hands, the heat of the fire, the emotions that the character or at least one of the characters had felt. But these were just stories right? Written to teach young girls and boys what was right and wrong. So why? Why did she feel the so connected to these stories and why did these 'memories' appear in her head when this as the first time she had read the stories. There were so many questions to ask…..

After a while Fleur and her cousins were called by Apolline and the aunts to help with dinner. As Hermione was getting up to help as well, she was pushed back down to sit. Wanting to argue, she was shut up by the eyebrow quirked up on Fleur's face as well as the look on the other veela's faces that said that they would do anything to keep her occupied, happily so. Chuckling nervously Hermione then decided to ask whether she could go for a short walk in the forests instead of waiting around. Nodding in agreement, Fleur told Hermione that she should be back within 40 minutes though. Nodding okay, Hermione waved to the flock as she went out through the back door. That is not before getting a few hugs and I miss you's, which made her internally sweatdrop as she would only be gone for a max 40 minutes.

 **A few moments later...**

Walking out into the forest towards the lake she had passed by last night on her 'stroll' Hermione thought to herself how lucky she was to be able to have some moment to herself to be able to finally FINALLY get some of the answers that have boggled her mind for years. Sitting down at the very edge of said lake she casted her hand over the the seemingly shallow waters watching them twist into the image of the person she sought. "Lestrange !" Hermione called out, just loudly enough for her to get the raven haired woman's attention.

Turning around with a smirk painted on her lips and one hand on her hip whilst the other hung loosely at her side, Bellatrix said "My my if it isn't the little mudblood, didn't think you knew I was alive after that red headed weasel tried to avada kedavra me in the great hall. I should apparatus where you are at this very moment just to end what i started." Her smirk growing into a a terrifying smile, which morphed into an unhappy frown then to a bug eyed comedic shocked face at the unexpected response of the other.

Hermione, as if she was acting on autopilot rolled her eyes at the woman's obvious theatrics said "Blah blah blah, I get it, are you quite done now Belina."

"How..wha- huh ?!" sputtered the woman who was still gaping at Hermione's nonchalance.

"Really, you would think after all these years you would finally get a name that didn't start with a B, I mean seriously, how uncreative can you get" the younger woman continued, presently ignoring the elder one gobsmacked reaction. "Belinda, Beatrice, Bianca, Brianna and now Bellatrix" she says as she stands up and begins pacing back and forth as she lists the many names the woman was known as once upon a different time. I mean are you even trying to hide your presence, and worst you go and become a mad mans sidekick. I know you are many things Belina but stupid isn't one of them.

"I don't know how to feel about that comment" Bellatrix mutters and she she begins to pout and twiddles her thumbs listening quietly at the verbal bashing the brunette is giving her.

Continuing the tirade "For god bloody sakes, you might as well walk around with a neon sign saying *Hey guess who i am.* I mean do you really think others like you or I aren't going to wake up with these memories. God damn it, these memories. I just arrrrggghhh" she screams as she sits back down on the grown scratching her head in frustration.

Biting her lip in contemplation Bellatrix stutters out "E-eris ?"

Looking back up at the image in front of her Hermione tiredly replies "Yes Bellatrix or Belina whatever it is, I believe I am Eris."

And like a dam tears had came forth flooding the supposedly crazy killer eyes as the woman sobbed and crashed down to the floor her form seemingly caving into herself as she buried her face in her hands. "I-I thought I was alone" she said through her tears "I-I didn't have anyone, f-for years I walked this earth. I was alone Fortuna, VIvian, you. No one was here, I searched for years going crazy with these memories that weren't mine, I thought I was crazy. My father, NO" she stopped herself wiping the tears of her face and looking dead into hazel eyes "I mean Cygnus Black, the person who helped respawn me forced me into Voldermort's army thinking that my delusions were best quieted by having a 'good' role model."

Hearing her story, Hermione's heart felt like it was breaking, unable to comprehend what it must have been like having to suffer alone. Not understanding what was happening and having absolutely no one there not even having an inkling that there might be someone out there like you. A person living through the memories of the dead and forgotten. "Bellatrix, I am so sorry I was late in remembering. I-I barely understand the memories I have just gained; they came rarely whenever I dreamed when I was younger but i had thought they were simple dreams woven by the sandman but yesterday it just came rushing in. A-and I feel like I am Hermione Granger as you see me now b-but I am also Eris. I know I am too late and probably not knowledgeable enough to help but I am here to be your friend, your best friend, like we were once long ago. When we were just Belina and Eris, eternal rivals and sisters in all but blood."

Smiling weakly at the girl "Thank you Eris, it means a lot to me that you would be willing to help me even after what I had done to your arm." She motioned towards the girls arm with the hideous word mudblood etched into the skin "God what monster have I become to do this to a young girl, no to my best friend" Bellatrix stated looking disgusted with herself.

Shaking her head the younger witch said "No, you shouldn't apologise, I should have went out there to get you before Azkaban. I should have been there with you. I promised to help you so you wouldn't be alone. I have failed you as your sister."

Chuckling to herself, Bellatrix had a sweet smile gracing her features for the first time in decades. "Silly girl, you were a mere one year old, what do you expect a baby to be able to do at a high security prison littered with dementors."

Facepalming the Gryffindor replied " Ah shite, I forgot about that detail." This caused the lady black to bursts out in hysterics at the girls ridiculousness. "Oh har har laugh it up at the person with the mushed up brain."

"Ha ha I-I'm sorry haha it's just that /snort/ the brains of the golden trio didn't even think to factor in her age."

Sighing once again Hermione just waits for waits patiently for Bellatrix to let out all the humour from the situation. After all, with the life she has lived a good laugh is rather satisfying. Or at least it should be.

" Hah hah /wheeze/ I'm fine. Wooh that was good, makes me feel a few years younger."

" Well if you were to add our ages from our last life and now, I hardly thing age matters. Plus, you don't look a day for 30. Get cleaned up some more and I'm sure that number would decrease" Hermione says off handedly.

"You truly have a way with words Eris" Bellatrix replies with a sneer that held no malice. "Telling me I look young but dirty, words every woman wants to hear" she sarcastically continues.

"Ok not my best use of the English language but you understand what I am trying to say."

" Yes, yes I do. And I understand that you don't have to act like Eris if you don't want to Hermione."

"Huh ?!" Hermione exclaims confused at the former Slytherins words.

"I've noticed that you've actively tried to call me Bellatrix whilst acting and speaking as Eris would have done in the past."

A deep sigh expressing the frustration the girl has been feeling from the confusion that has changed her life 180 degrees in less than 24 hours. "Bellatrix, I don't actively try to act like Eris it just..."

"Natural" both Bellatrix and Hermione said at the same time.

"Like I said I understand what you mean Hermione. You are you yet you are not you. You are Eris yet you are not Eris. We live in this world with two souls and one body and so were stuck with both souls wanting to be the dominant party..." Looking at the empty forest behind the brunette, Bellatrix continues, her hands now crossed right underneath her breasts " We can only be ourselves, be it as Belina or Bellatrix for myself or an amalgamation of both."

"Did it ?" Hermione began before nervously looking back at her shoes.

Gently Bellatrix tried to coax the girls question out of her " did it what Hermione?"

"Did it change you as a person?"

Tapping her chin in contemplation Bellatrix replied " Well, I got my memories at a young age unlike you who got them at 21. I'd say I was around 9 years old. It didn't really change me as a person but it certainly helped keep me alive. After all, without Belina's knowledge of curses and deflectors I would not be able to stand here talking to you in this way."

Putting her hands behind her back and balancing on the back of her heels with a grin Bellatrix says " So it was a blessing in disguise. Being able to continue living." Her smile turns somber though as she replays her childhood in her mind " of course, I wouldn't know what life would be like without these memories. It could have been better but whose to know."

"Bellatrix..."

"Please Eris, call me Belina. I would rather not be a known or reminded of the horrible things I've done under the moniker Bellatrix Black."

Hermione's eyebrow cocked inquisitively "Black ? Why not Lestrange."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation Bella replied "Oh please do you really think that I would actually marry that idiot. I just had to do a little mind manipulation and boom. All the benefits with none of the commitment. We're not actually legally registered either, people just assume we are cause I use his surname. Like hell I would allow him to take the Black surname no matter how awful the Cygnus and Dorothea were as parents."

"Well, you clearly know more about this past life situation more than I do. So care to share, and help put an old friend?" Hermione asks with a smile.

Smiling softly back at the younger girl " Always Eris." Suddenly a vortex opens up underneath Hermione sucking her through and with a blink of her eyes she's ended up in some sort of space. Surrounded by twinkling stars so near yet so far.

"Where am I?" Hermione whispers to herself as she looks around curiously.

"Welcome, do you like what I've done with the place?" Bella says appearing from another vortex.

"Well, it is certainly an interesting place. But, I digress WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!" she screams.

"/sigh/ I knew you'd act like since your only got back your memories and haven't actually gotten the time for your rain to make sense of it all. So take a seat and let me explain."

Looking around in confusion Hermione replies " Uh where? There are no seats anywhere in sight."

Chuckling at her companions lost puppy look Bella gestures all around "Just will it and it shall appear."

"So like summoning magic?"

"Not exactly. Remember that in the world of magic today. Summoning magic can only be done if an object is already in existence. Here, we can will anything and everything into existence."

Eyes bulged out at the admission Hermione's shocked look quickly turns into one of glee as she wills into existence a big comfortable leather seat with an accompanying tea table next to it. On top of said table held a freshly brewed pot of chamomile tea and two empty cups. "Tea ?" the young Gryffindor asks cheekily a hand holding the pot and the other hand holding a cup ready.

"Who could turn down a steaming cup of tea" Bella replies with an equally cheeky smirk. Sitting down on a plush blue chair while she accepts the cup of tea and takes a sip.

Unlike her raven haired counterpart Hermione downs her tea before pouring another glass. Breathing out deeply with a content sigh she moves further into the seat as if trying to mold her body into the comfy cushions. "So" she begins her eyes still closed with her head turned upwards "what are we?"

Blinking once, twice Bella took a mother sip of tea and places it down on the table she conjured up in front of her. "We are archimages."

Cutting her off, Hermione furrows her eyebrows in confusion "Is that by the same thing as witches? I was reading a fairytale book back in the Delacour mansion and they had simply called us or those who seemed to be us as mystical people."

"That in itself is a vague term of identification. Many things in this world is mystical such as the mysteries of veela magic. But no we are different from modern day witches. This plane of existence should be evidence enough of that fact" Bella explains. "Put it simply our magic is less restrictive, we have no need for wands and only use incantation words for truly difficult spells. Our power is not bound by the laws of magic that modern society has afforded the magic users of today."

Nodding her head in understanding Hermione gestures with her hand "I noticed that we had not used wands and rarely used incantation through the memoirs I remembered. However, I don't understand why there is this disparity."

Holding her chin between her thumb and index finger in a contemplative manner "I suppose the difference is in the amount of nature energy that we are able to absorb versus witches and wizards. After all, magic has to come from somewhere, correct? Therefore, by absorbing the energy around us we are able to spell cast and conjure as we please. It is rudimentary knowledge for archimages but that information like many things have become lost in time . Making us nothing more than mere characters in a book." Shrugging she goes back to her tea and conjures up a plate of biscuits offering one to the younger girl.

Hermione declining the biscuits with a wave of her hand continues on "Ah I remember, you must mean that the magical core of witches and wizards are not fully matured or unable to mature, possibly due to this lack of understanding."

"That right, you're getting it now. The only reason veela's are slightly stronger magic wise than witches and wizards is because they utilise the 4 nature elements of water, earth, fire and wind. But..."

Hermione replied to the unfinished statement "they are unaware that the elements extend much further than those four basics."

Nodding in acknowledgement Bella further reveals "not to mention that because of the lack of archimages, dragons, fairies and nymphs have been unable to cross between their own world and ours. Hence, the extinction of their race."

"Wait wait wait, does that mean that veela's hail from a different world as well."

"Not exactly, remember that their ancestors are the sirens. So they're more like a branch family of anything but are wholly creatures of this realm."

"This realm, meaning that we are in a pocket dimension, like a bubble within a bigger bubble. This creating a new plane of existence within another." Nodding at Hermione's correct illustration the brunette groans whilst holding her head " even for me this is way too much information. This is some next level inception shit."

"Pardon?" Bella asks, her face contorted in confusion.

"Hmm" Hermione says sitting up strong hater in the couch from her precious slumped position. "Oh yeah pureblood, sorry forgot, it's a film. Like a story created in one of those moving picture you lot have."

"I-I think I get it" Bella replies unsure.

"I'll show you sometime later. Anyway what time is it now. I can't be gone for too long or else Fleur will get worried."

"Oh don't worry 1 day here is only a minute in the outside world. You've only been gone for a few seconds. But you're right I'm getting tired. I'll get us out" she says and with a wave of her hand, both archimages are standing front of the lake Hermione used to contact Bellatrix earlier. "Well you know how to contact me when you want help or to ask anymore questions about our past lives. You can always just contact me via telepathy as well, that is once your brain eyes back to functioning properly" she ends with a soft cackle.

"Hmph yeah yeah I get it. Gosh I don't even know how I deal with you sometimes Belina."

"Patience, food and lots of tea" Bella quips playfully. "Well I best be going before anyone gets alerted to my presence" she says about to vortex away.

Grabbing her arm to pull her back. "Wait I have one last question."

Cocking her head to the right Bella asks " Oh what it is it?"

"First I don't want you to take this the wrong way. But, if archimages are so strong without any limits, why didn't you simply wipe out the world when Voldermort ordered you to?"

Blinking Bella sighs and replies "because no matter what has happened to me or how psychotic I became. I had hope" she says.

"Hope?"

"Hope that if another found me, they would help. Fighting fair and square has always been one of my ultimate morals of life. That's one of the few things that as Bellatrix or as Bellina I hold in high regard. If you were able o sense my magic and knowing my morals I hoped you would recognise who I was." Scratching the back of her head sheepishly "it kind of backfired I guess."

Shaking her head Hermione disagreed "No I felt your magical presence. And I know exactly your morals but I just had to make sure. I guess we could have avoided all this complication if only I timed my birth better in this life."

Shrugging Bella replies "there is a reason for everything. I'm just thankful I have you now."

Nodding in agreement, Hermione smiled happily "well then, there's only one last thing to do before I let you depart." Her confusion morphed into amusement when Hermione places her right fist atop her heart and said "May your magic guide you."

Getting into the same position Bella replies "and you, my friend." Stepping backwards into the waiting vortex, Hermione watches her form disappear into the unknown abyss.

Stretching herself, Hermione begins her trip back to manor. A little lighter, and a lot more comfortable with the memories of her time as Eris, archimage extraordinaire. Best friend of Belina aka Bellatrix Black. Yes, things were looking up in a strange way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for reading, following, favourite-ing, and reviewing this story. To all of you, you are guys are awesome. To the reviewers I wanted to give a shoutout to you:**

SH4D0W44- My first reviewer for this story. Your review was the catalyst that encouraged me to complete the first chaoter ASAP. so thank you so much.

Guest- To the guest reviewer, I just wanted to thank you for comforting me with regards to the intro. I changed it a bit from the first publish of it; so if you haven't seen in do check it out when you can.

AlphaWoman26 - Hi there :D ! thank you for liking my story, i'm not sure what you were going to say after and XD but i do hope you enjoy what I do with this story, and continue to read it. You take care too yeah.

tlc125- I'm glad you enjoy the story and I apologise for not being able to fix the typo's at the moment. I hope it doesn't deter you from the story. Also, I wanted to make this clear that your review did shape this story a bit i'm sure you'll be able to tell when you read. So thank you for your review, and I hope you continue to review and give me your opinion or any questions you may have for the story.

Chapter 2

Since their conversation Hermione had decided to make it a personal mission of hers to find out more about the science behind this phenomenon that she was experiencing. Books about psychics, regressions, quantum physics, black holes. Basically, if the book or academic paper had anything to do with being an arch image and gaining access to one's past life then she was reading it. Now obviously, being the bookworm that she is, the situation would not seem to strange to others around her. But Fleur had a way with her mate and she knew when things were not quite right. Don't get her wrong, she loved her bushy haired english mate and her passion to know things. However, the fact that she had so much zeal for those particular topics meant that there was an underlying reason for wanting the information. The blonde girl had tried to ask Hermione why it was she was so interested in these subjects, especially physics because she had no clue what on earth these muggle people were talking about even in the basic book her mate had left open to read. Her questioning yielded few answers as the younger girl seemed hesitant to give her a full explanation.

The ex-Gryffindor told her that she was "doing research on the mechanics of how knowledge was passed and stored in the brain, and how it might be that there is a greater dimensional pool of information wherein a person adds in their observations, which they may regain to utilise at a later date." The sentence flew across her head and only left her with a migraine and later a numbing headache whenever she tried to recall said conversation. Not to says she didn't try to understand, but even with how intelligent Fleur was, she simply did not have the advanced mathematical nor the basic theoretical physics education needed to fully comprehend what her mate was talking about. So she would leave the other girl to her reading after they spent a day together with her family, either going on picnics, exploring the area or just hanging out.

On that note, the one surprising thing that had occurred was the hazel eyed girls' willingness towards physical affection and general tom-foolery. Previously, whenever any of the flock members would so much as hug the girl she would burst into a blush that likened her to a ripe tomato. Now she would simply flush bit before returning a hug back to them though the french girl could chalk it up to Hermione being more comfortable with them over time. Another thing was the bookworms' little pranks that was pulled to get back at the other veela's whenever they had embarrassed her. Like when they had kidnapped her in order to dress her up as a butler and later brought her to the nearby town so that they could 'show her off.' Yeah, her cousins deserved the shaving cream they found on their face the next morning.

However, after a while her patience was rewarded when one night, as each party was reading their respective books. Fleur's being 'Curse Breaking an Innovation' and Hermione's being " _The Elegant Universe: Superstrings, Hidden Dimensions, and the Quest for the Ultimate Theory."_ (sidenote: this is an actual book, if you're interested check it out.) Fleur had noticed that her mate was glancing at her now and again, it was not the first time Hermione had done so, her past reasoning's had been that she was sometimes still astounded that she was together with the older witch. But, this time she felt that the girl had wanted to say something, so she put down her book and smiled warmly to her "Is something wrong mon amour?"

Biting her bottom lip Hermione turned her body towards Fleur to look straight into the crystal blue eyes that shone back at her, filled with love. Taking comfort in that look Hermione breathed in and asked "Fleur, what would happen if I were to….change….not be me. Not the Hermione you know now. Would you be upset? Would you hate me?"

Frowning at the girls question she replied "Mon coeur, I fell in love with you as a person. Oui, this would include your personality." Hermione cringed at her reply but Fleur continues on to voice out "But, we all change in time. I am not the same person that I was at 17 when you met me. So let me ask do you hate me."

Her eyes widening in shock Hermione shakes her head vigorously "No! Of course not, I love you because you are you. Whether you change or not, I know deep in my heart that the only person I love can only be you."

Smiling at the sweet confession Fleur then says "Then how is it any different for you? Mon amour, we change in time as we grow older and live through different experiences. But the person I was before helped me to become the person I am now and the person I will be 10,20, 60 years from now. We have to accept the events that happen to us and learn from them. We don't have to become anybody but ourselves."

Hermione stared at the girl next to her, a sort of realisation flitted across her face before she grabbed Fleur and kissed her senseless "God, I love you" Hermione stated, Fleur smiling back at her deviously.

"Je t'aime mon amour" Fleur replies stealing kisses from the bushy haired girls. The kisses soon turned more passionate as the blonde climbs over to the brunette's side and straddles the girls' hips. "Let me show you how much I love you ~" Fleur whispers into the Hermione's ear causing the girl to shiver and grab the veela's waist pulling her closer. Their night continues with the same fervour, groans echoing around the room and more quiet declarations of love.

 **Time skip**

Having accepted the situation and letting things play out on its own, Hermione now finds herself at yet another conversation in the forest with her archimage companion. "There's something I don't quite know about this situation though" Hermione stated out loud.

"Oh, what has you so boggled?" Bella questioned curiously.

"Well, I understand that we are archimages but why exactly were we reborn? Don't get me wrong I'm happy with the life I have now and glad that i could meet you time and time again. But, what exactly is our purpose in this life? Or better yet what is the purpose of us having the ability to regain our memories of our past lives?"

Quietly contemplating how to best answer the question, Bella proceeds "I told you before, that some creatures do not originate from the world we live in currently. That is to say, there are gateways to other dimensions, some alike our own and others which are completely different."

Gasping in shock Hermione asked "Wait, how have I not remembered any of this information, I thought I regained all my memories but I don't remember any dimensional crossing."

Shrugging her shoulders, the elder witch replied "Well, its likely that you did get most of your memory back but not all of it. The rest should come in time but I'm not certain of this as your recovery of our past live memories were different than my own."

Sighing in resignation Hermione then jolted straight up, a figurative lightbulb appearing above her head "wait does that mean that we have the power to travel to different worlds."

Squinting her eyes in thought as she crossed her arms in a thinking manner "It's hard to explain. If you simplify the answer then yes we have that ability but it has its restrictions." Furrowing her eyebrows Hermione gestured for the other to continue. "What muggles would call physics does have application, at least somewhat to us and the magical realm. There is an infinite amount of worlds out there, as such there would be places who know of our kind and would not allow us to enter their dimension as they have the power to block us out."

"But why would they want to do such a thing?" Hermione queried.

"All powerful entering your dimension with the power to enslave their people isn't particularly appealing…" Bella replies with a slight grimace.

Flinching the younger states "But surely it means that we cannot enter not that we are unable to do so. Right?"

"Mmmm, well dimensions are a strange thing. You were much better at this stuff than I was but there is this 'system' that does not allow us to jump into a world wherein we already exist, so to speak."

Jumping in Hermione says "Oh so basically alternate timelines or paradoxes are a no go because of the damage that we could do to ourselves and the dimension we visit or live in."

"That's exactly it. Whew so glad you still have a brain in there to work with, I'm truly not cut out to be the teaching type" Bella says with a dramatic flair as she pretends to wipe the non-existent sweat of her brow.

"Oh shut up Belina, or do I have to bring up what happened with the nymphs back in the summer of 46 A.D."

At the mention of said incident Bella ounce on Hermione and covered her mouth with her hand "Shut up Eris, it was your fault we were even in that forest to begin with." Cutting her off Hermione licks Bella's hand causing the raven haired woman to yelp "that's disgusting !"

Chuckling to herself the hazel eyed woman replied "What?! Your hand was clammy; I think I was worst off then you were."

Frowning in displeasure as she wiped her hand on the back of the dark black skirt she was wearing Bella changed the topic as to avoid further embarrassment "anyway, as I was saying. Yes we can travel to other dimensions with some restriction but at the moment I only have enough power to transfer myself and one other being, which is why I haven't been able to get nay substantial work done."

"Work?"

Looking at her brunette companion Bella nods "yes, work. We have this ability for a reason Hermione. The original plan was to allow the different species from different dimensions to interact with each other in order to be more cohesive and to expedite the evolution of each world respectively. As such we were given guardianship over certain dimensions, and had unlimited restrictions over them. The world we live in now was simply one of the few."

Raising her hand as if she were in school Hermione asks "When you say 'we', is it safe to assume that we were either partners or part of a unit assigned to look after these worlds and to protect them."

"That is correct but rather than 'protect' we were simply guardians of a balance. That balance being between the light and darkness. If the light shines bright so do the shadows grow."

"Wisdom 101, yeah I remember that class" Hermione says a fond smile on her face.

Giggling at the idiotic reaction, Bella's face then quickly hardens a bit "to be honest, I may have lost myself to the person I had to be, the evil psycho Bellatrix Black. But there is no choice, in order for the world to continue moving, obstacles must be overcome. I….The choices I made…"

Placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder in comfort Hermione whispers loud enough for the both of them to hear "You did what had to be done. No matter what you did to me or others, we became stronger for it. This world became stronger, more appreciative because of what that choice. Others may not see it but if I were out n your position, I probably would have made the same choice."

"Thank you Hermione. And for the record, I have only killed one person during my reign as Voldemort's right hand. That was forced, I had to do it to be accepted into his army or face death. The Longbottom's….." sharing her head in horror " they did not deserve that torture. I truly hate the man Voldemort was, his mind and soul was one of the darkest I had seen in a long time."

Nodding in understanding Hermione gave a handkerchief to for her to blow her nose, which Bella did with a loud honk, making Hermione face scrunch up in disgust at all the germs flying around. Truly this was not the prettiest sight in the world but oh well, a friends got to do what a friends got to do. After Bella had finally calmed down Bella had showed the younger witch to her pseudo workshop/scrapyard area.

It was an interesting sort of packaging device because it had expanded the area in order to make way for little knick knacks and tools but unlike extension magic, wherein you pull things out of a bag everything just sort of popped out perfectly into a little workshop area, with tables, chairs and other necessary goods. "i've been meaning to show this to you but I've been a bit busy with my own research and duties, so i haven't been able to bring this along with me."

Her jaw hanging open slightly at all the machinery and tools that literally just popped out of nowhere Hermione questions in confusion "why couldn't you have brought me to the pocket dimension to do this?"

Raising her eyebrow in reply "Have you tried to work in area that is basically a vacuum. Let me tell you right now, its not fun. Its weird and even when you expect and explosion you never can predict how it turns out in a place where the rules of the universe doesn't really play out like its supposed to."

Shrugging her shoulders Hermione says "Fair enough, I'm not going to dabble with that either besides the lighting in there wasn't that great."

Chuckling at the response Bella then gestures towards the tech all around her "Well, these are a couple of projects you and I worked on before we kicked the bucket. Though that one over there was your baby, never really told me what it was for but it seems interesting and very complicated" ending her statement with a finger pointing to a stainless steel contraption. Round, 3 meters in diameter surrounded by lights and buttons. Oh yes, Hermione did like the looks of it alright, I mean look at all the pretty colours. She was about to go off and tinker with it when Bella warned "I know you've got a lot of your memories back but I wouldn't mess with it until you remember exactly what it was for."

Crossing her arms indignantly Hermione retorted "I know exactly what it is for. It's a …..(a word flits through her brain as she says)…a miniature particle accelerator."

Both eyebrows shoot up in surprise "Oh!? A particle accelerator? Why is your purpose of creating that device?"

"Umm probably in order to speed up the time in which it takes us to travel between dimensions by better understandings how are particles move between dimensions and recompose." Frankly speaking, Hermione did not know where all these words were coming from but she's going to assume it was Eris's knowledge that allowed her to seem so sure of herself, and not a full spouting nonsense so she would roll with it for science. Yes, science.

Ignoring the suspicious look her best friend was giving her, Eris decided to begin working from muscle memory and what little memories she had of actually touching this device. A couple of hours in and lots of clanking and screwing Hermione then steps away from the particle accelerator and says "Belina..."

"Yes Eris…."

"Can I honestly ask you about something" Hermione says seriously as they both look at the contraption in front of them that was glowing an angry red.

"We're best friends Eris, you can ask me anything, you know that with all the questions you've asked left, right and center like a chicken with its head cut off" Bella replies wittily.

"First of all, rude. I just like to know things." This caused Bella to snort in amusement but was quickly shut up by the narrowed eyes looking pointedly at her. "Right anyway as I was saying on a scale from one to ten how angry would you be if i told you i actually had no idea how it worked."

"Well that depends Eris" Bella replied her voice growing suspicious "what exactly is IT that you have no idea about."

"/cough/ the machine in front of us /cough/" Hermione said quickly, her head turned left so as to not see the rage and panic in her Slytherin counterpart.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me you have been fiddling with this thing for almost the whole day, ordering me around like some sergeant in an army, only to tell me that YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW IT WORKS!"

Coughing slightly, and flicking as she stares in the angry dark eyes of the other Hermione sheepishly states "Well, considering that i might have turned on the self-destruct sequence at least we know it works right?"

''THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE !" Bella cried out as she grabbed Hermione and shook her like a rag doll. "Are you trying to kill us! Turn it off you fool."

"You see /cough/ I don't actually know how to do that" the girl replied. "…oopsie?" she says with her sheepish grin in place as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oopsie ! This isn't an oopsie. An oopsie is spilling some milk on the floor and having to clean it up. And oopsie is when we both had to magic ourselves some shelter because we forgot our tent during our excursion back in 39 A.D. This is NOT an OOPSIE ! This is a we DIE-Y!"

"Calm down we still have" Hermione pauses to look at the count down timer "43 hours before it detonates. I'm sure we can figure something out in that time."

Letting go of the brunette, Bella walks over to the nearest wall and proceeds to smash her head against it as she continually mutters "why" to herself. And Hermione swears she heard wailing, the other woman saying something along the lines of "I preferred her as the golden girl, why did she have to get Eris's personality back." But that could have just been her imagination.

Walking over to the machine Hermione begins to fiddles with the controls but a beep sound causes both women to look up only for the counter to have changed to one minute.

Bella: 0_0

Hermione: XD LOL

Bella: EEEERRRRRRIIIIIIIISSSSSS!

Hermione: "Wait wait I can fix this I promise." She says getting on her knees with a cable cutter, as she opens the back of the machine. Bella paces back and forth behind her ranting about how they would die and how she hadn't been able to redeem herself before death. Hermione upper body in the machine twist and turns as she tries to find a certain wire to stop the detonation. "Where is it? Where is it?" she mutters to herself trying to ignore the woman behind her. Finding a red wire Hermione smiles victoriously as she cuts and all sound stops.

Hermione gets out and up from the back of the machines and Bella stops her pacing, her demeanour calmer without the beeping of the timer. "I-is it switched off? Do I need to put up a protective ward? " Bella asks hesitantly as she edges closer to the machine and Hermione, hand poised at the ready.

Smiling at her partner in crime Hermione puts her arms on her hips in a victory pose "Yup, and there's no need for a ward seriously nothing's gonna happen. It's like I told you I could fix.." /BOOM/ A huge explosion went off as did the two witches as they soared through the sky, a smoke trail following them as they took off.

As they were airborne Bella screams at the other female "I TOLD YOU! WHAT DID I SAY! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I PUT UP THAT PROTECTIVE BARRIER AROUND YOU!"

Hermione scratched the back of her head sheepishly /:p/.

"I SWEAR WHEN WE GET BACK ON THE GROUND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Hermione laughs at Bella's scolding "No you won't. Make sure I feel inexplicable pain yes, but you won't kill me. I'm too lovable" she comments whilst poking her finger into the dimple in her cheek. This earns her a middle finger from the ex-Slytherin as they quietly descend and cast a levitation spell so they don't fall flat on their faces or break any bones.

Once on their feet Bella's eyes narrow as she felt some other magical presence coming their way. "Hermione I think some people are coming this way" Bella whispers in warning.

Eyes widened Hermione closes her eyes and concentrates on her senses. "Oh no.." she says as she looks at Bella in panic "it's Fleur and the flock, quick hide."

Eyes bugged out like a mirror image of the other she replies "Hide ?! Where the fuck do you expect me to hide? A bush? Like they won't notice the lady in black hiding in a bush!"

Biting her lips in contemplation Hermione merely whispers a sorry to the dark eyed woman before changing her into a cute baby labrador. Right on time too as the flock burst through the clearing with Fleur at its helm " 'ermione! What happened, we heard an explosion and followed the trail in the sky" the blonde said as she checked over her mate for any injuries as she cleared of the spot from the girls face.

"/cough cough/ I'm fine Fleur. I'm sorry for making you worry. I was just doing a bit of an experiment and must have made some wrong calculations."

Sighing in relief the veela draws the brunette close to squeeze the girl into a hug, breathing in her scent to calm down her worry. The loving moment was token by a unceremonious squeal by Gabrielle who envelops the now Labrador Bellatrix into her arms. "Mon dieu, who is this cute little doggy!"

The black labrador glares fiercely at Hermione her message clear, 'if you don't do something to get me out of her arms, you will pay dearly for your transgressions and I shall piss upon your grave once I am finished with you.' Gulping in fear Hermione then let's go of Fleur " G-gab.. /cough/" clearing her throat so as to not give anything away "Gabrielle could you let go of Be...berownie."

At this the dogs face slumps in what looked like disappointment whilst the flock and Gabrielle look at the other girl confused. "Be-rownie" Gabby says her eyebrows scrunched up in slight confusion "you mean Brownie, like a chocolate Brownie?"

"Yes yes that's right, cause she's sweet like a chocolate brownie so her name is Brownie" Hermione replies excitedly her head nodding up and down rapidly.

"Oh well okay" Gabby said with a shrug. Hermione sighs in relief thinking that the worst is over until, of course, when Gabby further inquires "But why is there a dog here anyway, when did yu get a dog?"

Stiffening Hermione internally sweatdrops as she quickly comes up with a viable excuse "U-u-um well, I found her a couple of days ago. We would always somehow meet and she would accompany me whenever I took my strolls in the forest. So, i guess i decided at some point that she needed a name. So yeah heh heh" Hermione chuckles nervously. Not forgetting the dark look still aimed at her by the ball of fluff in the young french girls arms Hermione said "H-hey Gabby, i think Be- I mean Brownie wants to be put down. She's not that comfortable with strangers."

Pouting at Hermione, Gabby whines a bit "Aww do I have to."

Fleur then steps in behind the brunette with a stern look on her face and calmly tells her younger sister "Gabrielle, if 'ermione says you should put down Brownie then you should put her down. I'm sure she knows how the dog feels with how much time they've spent together." Pouting even further the youngest blond nods and puts the black fluffster down.

Once her paws touched the ground, Bella bolted towards Hermione's side and hid underneath her coat, peeking out just a tiny bit. Although to the woman turned puppy this was for safety sake as she did not want to be (wo)man handled again to the other veela's watching it looked like baby seeking comfort from its mother, hence /cue mad squealing about cuteness/. Both archimages cringed at the sheer pitch of the squeal that they thought was sure evidence of the vela's genetics, which was inherited from their siren ancestors.

Clapping her hands to gain the attention of her cousins Fleur suggested that they all head back as it was about to rain. This then lead to the flock raising the questions of what to dow with brownie. The girls could not simply leave the poor dear to be caught in the rain. I mean what if she got sick or worse was forced to go and find shelter only to have accidentally fallen into some pit in some cave in the middle of nowhere. As the 'what if's' escalated in dramatics Bella couldn't stop herself from eye rolling, because really she may be a cute as fuck dog but she wasn't stupid. How did these girls think wild animals lived ?

Anyway, the inquiry ended when one flock member by the name of Lucille, who was slightly younger than Fleur by two years with flaming red hair and the brightest green eyes imaginable, proposed that they simply bring the little labrador home in order to properly care for it. After all, it seemed fond of Hermione and was relatively well-behaved so taking it in as a pet shouldn't be too much of a problem. The recommendation was met with approval, which leads us to the group now at the Delacour mansion, as it rained heavily outside. The sight of summer gone in a blink.

Before this point when they had first arrived, they had decided to feed the little pup since they thought it must have been outside on its own for a long while (which technically wasn't false because Bella had been staying near the woods alone but certainly not outside, because she's classy like that). The only problem was that they had tried to feed Bella with dog food, which she staunchly refused to even go near. Luckily, Hermione had saved her fellow witch by giving her some human food and explaining that she had fed the dog with such foods so she was only used to eating it now. It was a good thing thst the others had never had a dog before as a pet and simply accepted the girls explanation.

Next they had all tried to give Brownie the dog aka Bella a bath. That won't be a problem if it wasn't for the fat that all of them wanted to enter the bath together….naked…Well, then there's really nothing wrong with that, but Hermione would not allow her past life best friend to ogle her mate, sister-in law, and cousin-in laws. So she quickly grabbed Bella and proceeded towards the bath without forgetting o quickly lock the door.

Once inside and safely alone together, Bella changed back and grumbled "party-pooper."

Hermione turned towards her friend and deadpanned "cradle-robber."

Crossing her arms in indignation Bella then said "I can't believe you made me into your literal bitch."

"…." silence enveloped the area until realisation hit Hermione that she did in fact turned Bellatrix Black aka Bellina into a female dog and had made her become her pet within a span of an hour causing the brunette to guffaw. And so goes the Bella's first night as Brownie the black labrador, Hermione's trustful canine companion.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **TIME SKIP**

"So, let me get this straight, you think that 'event horizon' the moment before someone enters a blackhole, could be used as a catalyst to power a dimensional vortex strong enough to bridge the worlds for at least a few minutes. Allowing us to transport a huge amount of objects or beings with relatively little effort?" Bellatrix confirms with her fellow inventor.

Nodding her head in agreement Hermione says "that's is exactly what I'm proposing. At the moment, we lack the raw power we used to have that allowed us to do such transports. SO were stuck waiting for wormholes to appear in order to do any such progress in our work, if we can find some way to increase the efficiency we may just be able to catapult ourselves from one to the other until we can find a more efficient method."

Biting the inside of her cheek, the dark eyed with contemplates Hermione's words "although I agree that waiting around for a wormhole is severely inefficient because we don't know where each one leads until it actually opens up, its frequent enough that we aren't stagnant with regards to the research. The 'Hawking radiation" as the muggles call it is very theoretical, it hasn't been and may never be practically utilised because they have yet to reach such technological advancement. It's all very hypothetical, we ourselves, have never had the need to use the raw radiation of a black hole. At the moment, the only thing possible for them is to observe it and gather data, nothing more."

Grinning at the other woman she replies excitedly, her hands clapped together for emphasis "But, that is exactly it! We have the knowledge and can create the technology in order to harness its power. If we can't use our own vortex to transfer mass amounts then we simply have to make do with what is around " she pauses dramatically, her finger pointing towards the stars in the sky "includes space and all that it can provide."

Sighing Bella covers her face with her hand in exasperation "Eris, don't you think we're wandering too near the boundaries of physics. The beings of this world need to advance on their own, we don't know what our creation could do if some third party finds out about it. Or worse, someone steals the technology. The very fabric of the space time continuum could be destroyed in as short as a few years. I mean look at the world around us, it didn't take long after the industrial revolution for mugs told destroy everything around them including themselves."

Patting her on the back hermione replied "don't be so gloomy Belina. We have to have faith in humanity. After all, the chaos and order of this world has always been precarious, which is why the precious moments of happiness are so important. Yes, they're spirits may be reborn into another body but whilst they live their time on earth with no memories of their past, the life they lead now, at this very moment is the only one. Each life is sacred because they have a fear of death, because they don't know what will happen next, and what is beyond the unknown."

The older archimage frowns a bit, her forehead creases as she processes the words in her head. "I understand" she pauses ".. to a degree; it is just frustrating though to see so many of them take the helm of power and either die too young despite the good they bring or become power hungry and go against the very morals they established." Shaking her head she continues "they are so obsessed with wanting to have control over everything, they don't realise that working with the natural environment around them would create a better future."

"We can only observe and guide where possible. They must make their own mistakes and fix them in order to further themselves as entities created through the will of the universe."

Chuckling to herself Hermione says with mild amusement "How funny would it be if the so called pureblood of wizarding society realised that they are descended from muggleborns and not the other way around."

Nodding in agreement with a grin of her on Bella adds in " I mean honestly, did they think Merlin just acquired magic like that" she emphasises with a snap of her fingers. "I remember when he was still a young child, no more than 7 and he said he would change the world so that archimages like us could take a break once in a while" she sighs heavily to herself and plops down on the ground "too bad the kid didn't know how people would react to such powers. Human jealousy and pride is funny thing."

Keeping silent Hermione allows the memory to pass through her mind as she remembers bits and pieces of the conversation Bellatrix, or Belina and she had with a much younger Merlin. The brunette is broken out of her thoughts by a loud clap performed in front of her causing her to jump slightly. "Well at least i finally got you attention."

Grimacing the Gryffindor replies a bit sarcastically "yes, what is it you needed that requires my utmost attention oh great one."

"Haha, i could get used to that nickname" Bella plays along a hand covering her mouth to hold in her laughter. "Anyway, i said that the mood is getting dreary with all this science talk, and confusing memories, I actually have a few things to ask you instead."

Quirking her eyebrow up in curiosity Hermione gestures for the other woman to continue "I mean i've seen the way you interact with the vela's and i know they tend to be quite touchy especially between mates but why is the whole flock like that with you."

Taken aback by the question, Hermione thinks back to all her time spent with the flock, them trying to feed her, trying to bath with her, trying to sleep in the same bed or cuddle whenever she's near…nope." Hermione shakes her head to get the thoughts out of her head, ad Bella too cocks her eyebrow up, waiting for an answer to her question. Hermione shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly "I'd rather not think too hard about it, as far as i know their the cousin of the sirens and if you remember what happened with the sirens, i am just gonna assume that the super affectionate gestures is normal for a flock of veela's ,especially when it comes to their soon to be alpha's mate."

A lightbulb dings above Bella's head, like seriously she conjured it up for dramatic effect but i digress, "Hey wait, if that's the case won't the veela also be distantly related to the centaur since they technically come from the same world, ergo they have similar descendants."

"Umm okay, but i don't see where you're going with this Bell."

Putting her hands and pointing to her head Bella replies with a slightly manic grin "Well centaurs are half-horse half-human. And if you know how horses mate they tend to have only one stallion in a herd…"

Her words were stopped abruptly by Hermione (aka Eris) slapping her hand over the ex-dark witch's mouth. Her eyes slightly panic'ed as she saw reasoning behind the thought process "Excuse the rudeness, but you shut up Bellina. Don't speak of such things." A shiver runs up Hermione's spine "It's hard enough handling Fleur i can't imagine a whole flock" another violent shiver goes down her back at the thought or at least a dozen pregnant veela at the same time. Nope nope nope, Hermione was done, too scary, scary thoughts.

Bella was split between laughing out loud and feeling pity for her best friend. Trying to ease the girls worry she notes "Well, its just a thought i may be wrong, remember Wilfred was the one who took care of following the paths of the creatures who came through the vortex and they're evolutions."

Nodding her head in agreement tries to use Bella's excuse but deep down her gut dropped in dread, pure unadulterated dread. Yup, the one person who could make a situation go from talking scientific and spiritual to worrying about one's sex life and caring for dozens of veela at the same time, it was Bellina. She sure loved her fellow archimage (note the obvious sarcasm in that sentence."

"Hey its not all bad, I'm sure people can only dream to be in a house full of beautiful veela women who only want your love and attention."

Furrowing her eyebrow and giving Bella 'the look' she notes "Oh yeah, they should definitely love the strange archimage who suddenly gets her memories back and,best friends with the ex-dark lords' right hand woman,no offence by the way, ."

"None taken."

"Not only that said arch image duo is trying to use what little knowledge they have" Bella coughs in indignation, causing Hermione to role her eyes "fine what little knowledge that i have regained to build a portal in order to balance the inter-dimensional realm, before who knows what happens if the energy becomes anymore distorted due to the unprecedented amount of magical energy focused in on Earth, well this earth. Ugh whatever, this is why dimension jumping is so confusing." Bella just lets the girl ramble out her frustration "no to even account the fact that because i've regained some of my power and quite bit of my memories i am starting to take on physical traits that i had in my previous lifetime as Rose, do you know the sort of trouble i could get into especially since i was one of the head veela's lovers."

" Wait! WHAT DID YOU SAY !" Bella screamed OAO. "You're telling me that there is a potentially old and powerful veela who you fucked in your last life, completely heartbroken from the death of her soulmate.."

"Well technically we were lovers, i don't know whether we were soulmates since i died whilst umm…. i can't really remember, could have been some sort of soldier goes off to fight a civil war scenario, though the memory is a bit more blurry."

"Oh my god, this is some Dear John shit right here."

"Since when did you know muggle pop-culture films."

"Don't test me, i had to rebel against the Blacks now and again or else i really would have gone completely insane and found that I quite liked muggle film, since its not exactly that different from our magic photos, just better quality and funner to watch continuously." Widening her eyes at what she just confessed she stares straight at the other archimage and tightens her jaw 'you didn't hear that."

"No of course not, i did not hear thing" Hermione says with a sly smirk whilst zipping her mouth shut. She then gets up and walks off leaving Bella to sit there, once she thought she was far enough she shouted back " EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT YOUR A ROMANCE FILM NERD, WHO REMATCHES CHEESY CHICK FLICK FILMS." And with that said she takes off like the hounds of hell were after her, but with Bella's face in a deep frown with her teeth barred and wand posted at the ready she might as well have been Satan, her raven hair whips wildly around her face as she chases Hermione down like the Bellatrix 'crazy' Lestrange she portrayed herself to be for 20 years.

 **/read this in a british accent not cockney/ Ah yes, don't you just love endings where you still have no idea whats the point of this story is anymore and i tell you that i'm abruptly switching the stories between actual theoretical astrophysics, and spirituality to slapstick comedy. Just for a bit of relief.**

 **Im trying to find a balance in this story and it is undoubtedly quite difficult.**

 **I'm also currently studying to get my license to qualify as a lawyer so thats taking a bit of time as there is a lot of (a) reading legal case studies and documents (b) writing, lots and lots of writing.**

 **However, bear with, i shall find time to somehow type out another chapter or two, i shall not give up on this story for those who find it interesting. I DO THIS FOR YOU MY READERS ! You all are the best !**

 **Pm me if you have any question, i will answer asap cause i want an excuse not to do the thing i needed to do. And if you have any crazy requests, believe me even the sky isn't the limit with his story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Re-emergence**

Light streams in from the curtains as it illuminates brown chestnut hair; nose scrunching up Hermione waves her hand to shoo away whatever was tickling her nose. Opening her eyes blearily Hermione comes face to face with a puppy Bella's butt as the woman turned dog slept soundly on her chest. Blinking a few times, the young archimage scans the room to find herself alone. /snoooooorrrreee/ 'Well almost alone' Hermione thinks as she sweatdrops and moves Bella carefully onto the bed as she moves to get ready for the day.

Half an hour later, dressed and fresh after her bath, Hermione walks down to get breakfast after telling Bella where she was going, only getting a sleepy nod from the pup. As she enters the kitchen, the young woman is tackled into a hug by Joyanna. "'ermione! Bonjour, did you sleep well?"

As she was about to answer a voice behind Joyanna replies "But of course she did, after all.." two arms come around Hermione, making a vela hug sandwich with her being in the middle "I sleep right next to her."

Snorting at her cousins confidence Joyanna replies cheekily with a smirk "Fleur, are you sure she doesn't get night terrors instead because you are her bedmate. I think 'ermione would sleep much better with me."

Grimacing, Hermione reaches over to smack her cousins' arm as Hermione, now used to the cousins' interactions, just smiled on amusedly. Gabrielle sneaks her away between her sister and cousin and pulls the British witch to sit next to her and between the twins, Lyrica and Melodie. The twins were reflections of each other. Hermione tried her best to identify one from the other, slowly finding differences between the sisters. It was only after talking to each of them separately a few times, she was finally able to see what set them apart, both physically and in their characters. Although both were intelligent, beautiful and strong women; Hermione noted that Lyrica was slightly more outgoing and adventurous, whilst Melodie was more studious, and a deep thinker. Also, there were small physical differences such as the blue flecks in Melodie's eyes, and the slightly elvish like ears of Lyrica, which were usually hidden.

"So 'ermione, you have been going to the forest a lot lately, did you find anything interesting beside's Brownie?" Melodie asks nonchalantly as she spreads butter on her croissant.

Blinking a few times, Hermione turns towards her plate of food trying to act normal to no avail as she chuckles awkwardly "N-no just Brownie e-he-he", not exactly lying because technically Bella was Brownie and everything else they did had to do with Bella. "S-so what are your plans Melodie, Lyrica" she asks the twins.

Lyrica smiles brightly, looking at Hermione "Melodie and I were planning to head over to the river, which is west of the forest at the area where it connects with the sea. There are some cliffs that surround the source meaning that hardly anybody goes there."

"Oh, why is that?" the brunette asks curiously.

"We thought it would be a great place to simply relax and maybe have a picnic" Lyrica replies as she takes a sip of her café au lait.

"That sounds really nice actually." the brunette replied with a smile.

"You should come with us, I'm sure you could go explore the caves that are found on the cliffs " Lyrica says excitedly liking the idea of spending some time with Hermione with a little less people. The older twin had enjoyed their conversations together and Hermione being one of the few people who could tell her apart from Melodie besides family was refreshing.

Frowning Melodie chided her sister "Ly, you can't force 'ermione to come with us, what if she already has plans" she said although the blonde did hope that the muggleborn would indeed go out with them. She too enjoyed their conversations, and being able to have an intellectual debate about a various number of topics ranging from charms to arithmetic made it more thrilling for the younger twin.

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, Hermione weighed the pros and cons of going on this adventure with the twins. Considering Bella seemed dead to the world after the tiring weak they had, including that one explosion, that image caused the younger archimage to grin ever so slightly, its' likely she would be quite free today. Finally deciding on her choice, she replies "Well I don't really have much to do today so I don't see why not, since I haven't been to that area it would be a nice change of pace."

Both twins cheer, while Gabby sits there pouting. "What's wrong Gabrielle?" Hermione asks her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the small mini-fleur.

"I want to go with you but maman has scheduled classes with me so that I can learn some new spells before I go back to Beauxbaton" she huffs indignantly.

Petting the girls head, eyes shining with amusement the brunette sooths the young girls woes "Now, now, it would be a great chance for you to spend some one on one time with your mother. Plus you get to learn some new tricks and get ahead right."

Puffing out her cheeks cutely Gabby looks at Hermione like a sad puppy "But you won't be there."

Hermione being a total sucker for Gabby sad, kicked puppy looks glomps the girl into a hug "There, there, if it makes you feel better how about I go over to your room before bed tonight and we can read one of your favourite books. Is that an ok compromise?" Nodding happily the little blonde goes back to her breakfast. Smiling at the overjoyed girl, the young archimage thinks back to how much her personality has changed. Although still nervous around the veela's she's more direct and accepting of affection. Whether that is just through influence of having part of Eris' personality back or just being used to the veela's she won't know. Shrugging, Hermione puts that thought to the backburner of her mind.

Hearing a groan, the brunette turns her attention to Fleur who is now pouting with sad puppy eyes as well. "I want to go too, why is everyone taking my 'ermione from me" she whines cutely. Laughing Hermione gets up and leans over placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

She then leans further in and whispers into the veela's ear for only her to hear "I can spend all night with you after reading with Gabby" causing a shiver to run up Fleur's spine at the thought.

"Promises, mon amour" Fleur whispers back. Giving Hermione a peck on the lips before sitting straighter, a full-blown smile painting her luscious lips.

"Well someone is getting laid tonight" Joyanna cackles. Adrianna simply drinks her tea and places her hand over the mischievous cousins' mouth and winks at the young couple, causing the both to blush pink ever so slightly.

"/cough/ Anyway, I see that the twins are done with breakfast and so am I, Melodie, Lyrica do you need to grab anything before we leave?" She looks at each girl, waiting for their response patiently.

"No, no we've got everything set up already and the picnic basket is here" Lyrica says, as she holds a basket in her hand. Melodie nods in agreement, and the three give their goodbyes, Hermione getting another kiss from her mate, a bit too long that they both had to be physically pulled apart. And finally, the three set off, Hermione being the gentlewoman she was swiftly took the basket out of Lyrica's hand, both twins complaining a bit about how they were independent women and could carry a basket themselves, but Hermione waved them off saying it's the least she could do as they prepared the picnic and are bringing her to someplace new, before settling into a peaceful quite walk, each person adding a bit to the conversation now and again.

Upon reaching the rivers end, Hermione jaw slowly drops at the beauty that surrounds her. The cliffs surrounding the sources had tree's and greenery giving colours to the otherwise dull rock surface. Overlooking the sea it, leaves rustling with the breeze. The river drifting downwards calmly with a few fishes swimming at the edges with white sand at the edge where land meets sea. Truly a feast for the eyes.

Next to her Melodie walks forwards and twirls and grins brightly "Well do you like it 'ermione?"

"Like it? I love it" she replies enthusiastically as she continues to scan the area.

Lyrica walks past both of them and swiftly steals the basket back from Hermione "Well I don't know about you two but I am going to lay out the blanket and rest my feet a bit, maybe take a nap under the sun." Melodie giggling at her sister's laziness joins her.

"I'm going to go and find that cave you talked about just now" Hermione states as she goes off towards the direction of the cliff.

"Wrong way ~" Lyrica voices out before Hermione had gone too far off.

Blushing slightly in embarrassment, the brunette turns around and heads to the other cliff. As she passes the twins she mutters a "thank you" before finally scurrying off.

Giggling at the girl Melodie states "She is so cute, like a chaton."

Lyrica grins from where she is lying next to her sister eyes observing the clouds as the world passes them by "Oui, that is true. It's quite fun to have her around."

Meanwhile, Hermione being quite fast on her feet, adrenaline pumping a bit due to her embarrassing misdirection, finally finds a cave not too far ahead. Heading in not minding the eeriness of the surrounding of the passage, she steps in. Like a bolt of lightning her brain brings up an image of her, no Eris doing the same many moons ago. Not remembering more than that Hermione just shrugs, but feeling a bit more eager to find out what was inside the cave.

As she walks in further, she notices the darkness enveloping the area, like it was eating away at any bit of light that shone its way into the cave. Quirking her eyebrow at that but not caring too much, the usually observant witch casts a lumos spell to help light her way. She continues to walk further; the drip drop on water echoing in the wake of her steps. "Ooookay, creepy cave. Check. Dark beyond all reason. Check. Slow drops of water dripping like I'm entering deaths door. /drip drop/ Double check. Yup. Its confirmed I have slipped into a muggle videogame and am about to fight the boss level without saving my game."

Not wanting to turn back, Hermione continues until she notices a shiny light coming from a small opening hidden behind a rock. Casting a nox, she bends down and crawls through the passage. Coming out the other side she is astounded by the gems surrounding the cave, like stars in the sky, the blueness shining ethereally reflecting off the lake inside. "Wow, this is amazing ~" she says in awe as she walks over towards the lake eyes still stuck on the gems above.

"It should be, I built it after all" says a voice next to her. Jumping back in shock Hermione's looks at the woman in front of her. Hair so dark it put the universe to shame, eyes glimmering like gold. She wore a white silk robe trimmed with gold, and a crown made of red coral atop her head. "Who are you? How were you able to get in here" the woman asks curiously, getting out of the pool of water she was once in.

Hermione noticed something strange about the woman, besides her beauty rivalling that of the veela. Despite just coming out of water, the woman was in no way, drenched. In fact, she looked refreshed and very much dry, which confused the brunette because she didn't know there was a spell for that. "m-my name is Hermione. I just walked in and noticed the light from the gems, I apologise if I intruded into your home. Who are? How did you stay so dry, I don't know any spell that is able to do that?"

The woman chuckles at her explanation and question. Hermione furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head "what's so funny?"

Shaking her head in laughter the woman says "Oh sweet child, I'm so amused. You are so adorable" she says causing the brunette to flush, because seriously what was up with gorgeous women thinking she was adorable. "But anyway, I am quite shocked, one does not simply walk into this cave with the barriers I have set up."

Blinking once, twice, Hermione just lets out and "oh.." causing the women to chuckle once more.

"I do apologise for not introducing myself. My name is Thetis, daughter of Nereus."

"Thetis…" at the introduction, Hermione gets assaulted with images and voices. "Argh" she screams in pain. Thetis worried for the person before her grabs her arm and tries to soothe the ache by rubbing her temples. This surprisingly did help Hermione and the girl looks up and stares into the womans' eyes, recognition shone in the brunettes' eyes much to Thetis' confusion.

"Thetis" Hermione whispers shakily.

"Yes little one, are you okay now?"

Hermione shakes her head "No, no I mean Thetis. I remember, oh my merlin. I remember your and Peleus' wedding, I remember playing with you on the coast of Athens, I remember our hunts during the summer solstice."

Confused at the girls' admissions, Thetis backs away suspiciously. "Who are you? How do you know these things?" she asks a frown marring her beautiful features, as she conjures up a spear.

"Woah there Thetis! Calm down" Hermione says arms raised in surrender. "Its' me Eris, I have been reborn as a witch called Hermione Granger, to two muggle parents." Once the confession left her lips, Hermione was tackle into a hug by Thetis. The woman crying in joy at her reunion with Hermione aka Eris. "oof ! That hurt" Hermione groans out as her back hits the cave floor.

Thetis sit a up straight, straddling the archimage, and begins smacking the girls up. "Why are you so stupid. You just had to go on that adventure and cause havoc, and just just…" Thetis sniffles a bit, and tears up again.

Stroking the naiad back, trying to calm the woman down, Hermione shushes her as she rocks their body in comfort. "I know I know, I make a lot of stupid decisions; I mean why do you think the greeks called me the goddess of discord despite not being an actual deity."

Snorting at the girls' admission, Thetis lets go of Eris "Please, an archimage has powers that rival a god, if not more. Your energy is weaker though, its' no wonder I couldn't recognise you."

Scratching the back of her head sheepishly she replies "Well, my source of energy has been depleting over the years as I'm reborn in this world repeatedly. Oh, Belina is alive as well, she's ummm gone through some stuff so she's resting up at my ummm friends(?) house."

"Why does that sound like a question." Thetis' face hardens slightly "What are you not telling me."

Wincing, Hermione looks hopelessly at the woman in front of her "W-well, I'm staying with the Delacours' and have been for a while now. I sort of do my own research and work right now, and do freelance work, which is good money."

"Ah, the veela family. Yes, I know the matriach quite well, however, I have never met anyone else. What about them?"

Hermione mutters quickly "I'mkindofmatedtohergranddaughterFleur."

Not catching the young witches' words Thetis crosses her arms saying "I didn't catch that, care to repeat again slowly. And stop muttering, remember what I taught you before."

Sighing Hermione runs a hand through her hair and repeats "I am going out with the matriachs' granddaughter, I am her mate, her name is Fleur."

"WHAT !?" Thetis asks shocked. Letting her mind process for a while, she nods and gets up, and helps the brunette stand with a helpful hand. "Well, I guess I can understand why you were so nervous about telling. I suppose I was too late in this life at meeting you."

Hermione bite's her lower lip nervously "Thetis…please understand, I…./sigh/ I shouldn't have gone off on my own. I'm sorry. You were right I should have stayed."

Thetis walks towards the water's edge and stops short before entering "Like I said Eris, I can understand your nerves. I can't imagine how hard it is to tell ex-wife, that you have a new lover. Especially since I had to raise Achilles' on my own, she said bitterly.

Grabbing the womans' arm before she could leave Hermione spun the nereid around, hugged her close and whispered "Understand this Thetis. I loved you then and I love you now. That loved has not changed as Eris but I am also Hermione now, and I'm sorry our life together ended the way it did." Thetis tightens her grip around the other woman, snuggling close catching a whiff of lavender from her.

Letting go once more, Thetis says "My sisters have missed having you around. I dare say even Amphitrite was bored stiff after you passed on. You should visit some time."

Nodding her head in agreement the archimage replies "Of course, I still have to apologise to Electra for pranking her daughters all those years ago when I was Alexandra."

Laughing boisterously Thetis replies "Oh my gosh that was you, I can't wait to see how Electra and her daughters' will react." Nodding her head, and with a chaste kiss at the corner of the brunette's lips Thetis practically melts into the water with one last whisper echoing through the cave "If you ever want to meet, just go to the waters' edge and call me out, I shall come to you."

Breathing a sigh of relief Hermione falls back on her butt, "Heh she's always been just as dramatic as I, its no wonder I married her."

 **Hey everyone, i know this is going off in a strange-ish direction but please understand this is mainly about Hermione having this past life as an archimage and how that ties into her life presently. Now you all can choose if you want me to go into more detail with this whole greek side of her past life, talk more about theoretical physics and dimension, or you want more veela family stuff in the next chapter. Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
